Breaking from Realism
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Various random one-shots, centering around four people's lives, good or bad. Slash and AU. No particular order, but do link up at some point.
1. How Far Would You Go

**A/N** : New story, which I had to publish for some sort of reason. I'm aiming for around four chapters, one which will DEFINITELY contain a superhero theme. (Maybe I'm watching too much Marvel?) If there are any embarrassing/glaring mistakes throughout this story, apologies.

'That's just how life is - filled with mistakes. It's unavoidable.'

\- 1st day of Autumn, 09/16 | k. c. scott

 **SUMMARY** : In which Nico di Angelo makes references and hidden meanings. Probable contradictions. AU. Rating - T

 **SONG** : In The End / Linkin Park

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Time is a valuable thing"**

* * *

Nico couldn't sleep, which was normal. The nightmares he had were, perhaps, quite unrealistic - consisting of an ax-murderer chasing him - but it was his own fault for watching horror movies. You could guess how many times it will take to convince that it wasn't real, but sometimes the reality escaped from you.

Rolling to his side, he watched his boyfriend, Will, sleep soundly. His lips curved into a smile. Will Solace: optimistic, friendly, and handsome. Blond hair that would turn golden in the sun, and blue eyes that sparkled from excitement. Nico was lucky, which he took for granted.

"I'm just going to grab a glass of milk," Nico whispered. Will mumbled something, but was still in a dream world.

Moving out of the bed, the brunet padded his feet over the hardwood floor. Although he wanted a carpet, it was fine to feel the cool ground and become alert. Aware of the surroundings, texture, colour, and sound. His senses adjusted to the dim lighting, and quietness that came from the night.

The house was nearly fifty years old, with (so far) three months of it spent with Will and Nico. The previous occupants had moved to South Carolina; which was far from New York, Brooklyn, so it was a stroke of luck when Will found the desperate family wanting to get rid of the two-level house. A thing Nico liked about the location was mainly room for nature. Being right in the mainstream of New York was too much with noise and rush hours.

A tall, sturdy pine tree stood behind the house, with many branches. Although Nico was too old to climb trees - well, surely being twenty-two years was old for such a thing? - he sometimes imagined seeing the view and looking out at the world in front of him. At nighttime he especially wondered what it will look: the starry sky, whispering air, and city lights flooding far away so they looked like tiny, glowing dots.

Momentarily in his daze, he snapped out of it, going down the stairs. They creaked, but if Nico shifted some weight on the railway, and was light on his feet, there was not much sound.

Opening the refrigerator, he sighed when he realised that there was no more milk. Right; his friend Reyna who lived in the city borrowed it for cooking.

Deciding on pomegranate juice, which was a strange yet acquiring flavour for him, Nico poured it in a cup halfway and sipped. The flavour was bittersweet, and maybe that's why there was a liking to it.

* * *

The next morning, Will was off to work. Planning to become a doctor, the blond already had a bachelor's degree, and was now attending four years in med-school. Although that meant many tired, dreary days, that was Will's place. Assisting and healing was what he did best; what he wanted to do. He was selfless, which was admirable but sometimes frustrating. He kissed Nico before going out the doors, which was a routine. Nico once had a cup of coffee waiting for him, just as a test. But instead of staying and drinking, he always stick with a brief peck on the cheek and went out.

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico said softly. There was never a reply. The fact was, he did love Will. But it was more of a relationship that was far too platonic and relying.

Their needing of sexual desires were around eighteen, the first time they did it, but intercourse was less frequent over the years. It was almost as if Will turned into a robot with three objectives: eat, sleep, work. And maybe Nico was greedy. Making love was not on his top list for a husband, but being good in bed was. Frankly, he was a very romantic person, having erotic visions of sex when in reality were messy and sometimes loud.

Thoughtfully, he pulled on his jacket, and left the house. He will always be there for his boyfriend, supporting and waiting. There was a thing of giving up, but not just yet. Like trees, they won't go unless unrooted, or burned. It was the matter of how far you will go. Sometimes you needed to grow up and know that time doesn't do anything for you.


	2. To the Extreme Possible Moment

**SUMMARY** : In which Leo Valdez meets a guy who is attracted to pans. And he wants to make it absolutely clear, that he looks nothing like a Raphael. AU. Rating - T

 **SONG** : Moment / Nate Ruess

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"I just need a moment to cry"**

* * *

As always, Leo showed up at the worst (and best) of times. It was redundant, he supposed, because finding out secrets always resulted in a punch to the face or death threats. It was obvious that everyone had a secret - one that was humiliating, or one that killed you slowly down to the very core. Either way, if anyone found out, it would be tragic.

Which explained why, right now, the brown-haired boy was facing a rather angry but cute guy.

"I cannot believe you."

"Me neither. Why would anyone make out in this bathroom?" Leo gestured around, and figured that telling jokes may not be best in this situation, but it was his defence mechanism.

"You can't tell anyone. And we were not making out - it was just a kiss." The guy looked cross, but a worried look flashed, betraying any hint of intimidation. Of course, he could probably break Leo in half. He was taller, bigger build, and clearly had no sense of humour.

"I won't."

"How come I don't believe you?" The person stepped closer, invading Leo's personal space.

However, it wasn't a problem at the moment, because the Latino was too busy taking the opportunity to check out the guy. Either he was too short, or didn't have a higher standard, but those abs and muscles were huge. Not even playing on the football team could cause those. The guy looked assumably Chinese, with a buzz cut. "So what if people in this school know you're gay?"

"I prefer the term pansexual."

"Wait, you're attracted to pans?"

" _Pansexual_ ," the boy said, drawing the word out, as if he had this conversation before, "is not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regard to gender or activity."

"Still don't get it." Leo wondered why it was even a big deal - honestly, it didn't matter if you were attracted to boys, girls, pans, or aliens. A bit kinky with the last ones, but love was love, right?

"Octavian and I are friends, and well, I like him. When you barged in, though, he denied any fact of ever being interested in guys, so it's all your fault."

"Whoa, is it my fault you did it in a public place?"

"Nobody goes to these bathrooms!" The boy said. "The toilets are broken, there's blood on the taps, and the urinals have suspicious brown stuff."

"It's not very romantic, uh, to kiss in here though. You and Octavius could have done it on a teacher's desk."

Pansexual Guy was glaring daggers. " _Octavian_ , and - ugh, I don't know why I'm having this conversation. Point is, you can't tell anyone."

Feeling brave, or maybe the better term was stupid, Leo challenged, "On one condition."

"There are no conditions. Just mind your own business."

"Uh, I could, but maybe not. You're the one with the choices. You could finally be able to express yourself, or you can stay in the closet, being unhappy forever. All I want is for you to be free."

"Let me guess, you're also 'free'?"

"Flaming homosexual."

"Eh." The guy rubbed his neck, looking scared for once. "Some people are not that acceptable."

"Not everyone is," Leo agreed. "I . . . I know. But I think it's one step closer to showing that it doesn't matter who you are. Or even what."

There was a slight pause, before in a much nicer tone, "I'm Frank Zhang."

"Huh, that last name is really familiar."

"Yeah." Frank didn't elaborate further, though. He clearly expected a name.

"My name is Raphael," Leo said, the words easily falling from his mouth. _Wait - why did I use a fake name? I mean Leo! Wait, maybe this is good. I mean, Frank doesn't need to know who I am. He's like a Senior or something. It doesn't matter._

"Huh, I guess you kind of look like a Raphael," Frank said. "Well, see you around, _Ralph_."

Leo was about to protest at the whole comment. He looked nothing like a Raphael, or 'Ralph', for that matter!

* * *

Once the lunch period was over, which was unfortunate, because Leo didn't get a chance to eat yet, he met up with his friend, Piper McLean. "Guess what happened, Beauty Queen?"

"You got mobbed by a stampede of chimpanzees," Piper replied immediately. "Luckily you escaped when a doctor passed by."

"Oh, that's not too cliché." Leo nodded his head, feeling much calmer around his friend.

Leo and Piper both had a weird sense of humour, that molded together perfectly. Although Piper was sometimes hard to understand, with a mix of sarcasm and random things, she was mostly a quiet girl who spoke when needed. She was a vegetarian and women's activist, two traits that placed her in a 'save the world' clique (which she denied obviously, sticking with Leo in his own loner group).

They both entered their next class, which was history. Although most teachers were boring, droning about things with lack of expression, Mr. Brunner was different. He actually cared about the students. He was passionate about his job, always adding interesting facts about the timeline. For example, Richard the Lionheart was suspected to be homosexual (although there was no clear evidence about this).

Suddenly, Leo choked. "Why are there so many people?"

Most of the seats were already filled, and of course those who were shy sat alone so Leo and Piper couldn't sit together.

"This is going to be a tenth and eleventh grade split, because we're introducing the same topic," Mr. Brunner said, overhearing the confusion. "I know for a fact that all of you are intelligent and mature. We should have no problem getting along. We are starting with the impact of Globalization."

Piper sat beside a random girl, and Leo looked around for a spot. Most classmates were avoiding his gaze, and someone even had the decency to put their backpack on an empty seat. If getting along was always like this, it was really inviting.

"Hey, Ralph, you can sit beside me," a voice said.

Of course, Leo ignored the person before registering that it was Frank Zhang. The guy who was pansexual. From the bathroom. Really, what were the odds? If this was some TV show, Frank would try to befriend, and they'll trade numbers or something; shopping together and gossiping like wannabes. Some people who already knew Leo laughed, thinking that Frank was purposely calling him by the wrong name.

"Cool," Leo said, taking the vacant spot.

Frank visibly relaxed. "Thank the gods. I hate always sitting alone."

"Really? You're a geek?"

There was a glare. "I'm not a geek - I just don't like people."

"Someone's sounding antisocial."

"Leo, Frank, can I please have your attention?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Frank looked guilty, probably one of those teacher's pets, and then slowly frowned. "Leo?"

 _Nickname_ , Leo mouthed.

Frank gave a small smirk. "You definitely look like a Leo."


	3. In Which You Already Know

**A/N** : This may be triggering, depending on who you are. Don't read if you are uncomfortable. I am not sure if the information is correct about drowning, so do not let the facts be your way of reasoning. This is not a superhero theme that I planned of, because I am starting to write a story that will actually contain superheroes and villains.

 **SUMMARY** : In which Percy Jackson is rescued by a hero, at least for another day. Hints of Roman mythology though, cough. AU. Rating - M

 **SONG** : Superman (It's Not Easy) / Five For Fighting

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"It's not easy to be me"**

* * *

An article said that people can only struggle on the surface of the water from 20-60 seconds, before going completely under.

For Percy, it was harder. His swimmer's body instinctively resisted against the current. This was his domain. This was his HOME. But as strange as it was; comforting as it was, he was going to die. For a minute, Percy thought he was doing something stupid.

Once the person became a drowning victim, with the water entering the lungs, there were 3-4 minutes before actual death. Finality.

 _Relax_ , he told himself, but that was the wrong idea. Doing the opposite, Percy began to panic. His mind flashed back, back when he was in the house.

. . .

 _"Relax," Gabe told him. "C'mon, we did this before."_

 _"I don't want to", Percy whispered, but his voice was not audible. It never was - the vocal chords abandoned him at times like these. He felt rough hands touching his bare skin, and it couldn't violate anymore than it already had. It didn't feel uncomfortable - but worse than that. Way worse._

 _It wasn't like having a knife twisting in the same wound, or a gunshot to the head. Personally, Percy would prefer that over this. It felt humiliating and shameful; two feelings which were never pleasant. It literally ripped you apart, and degraded everything. The piece of dignity, or the little respect you had was gone. You felt like NOTHING. And maybe the identity that you had was the only thing you could change, and make it your own. Now you can't do that anymore. That was taken away, too._

 _Percy didn't close his eyes, even if the pain was striking repeatedly. He wanted to see if he could endure this. But just when he started out brave, it felt too overwhelming, so he clenched his eyes shut and cried._

 _. . ._

Percy surfaced, paddling to the edge. Regaining air back to his lungs, he went back on land.

The cold air hit his already freezing wet body, and he shivered violently, wishing that he couldn't think. At least, not of the worst things.

The clothes clung to his frame, adding a thin layer of skin that provided no protection. He looked around, and then stripped down to his boxers. Now he felt extra stupid, if that were possible. Anyone could see him. His classmates, teachers, parents - and they'll all wear a horrified look, and think he was a bigger freak than he already was. But . . . they'll see all of his bruises and scars, the ones he tried to pass off as being a accident prone. Ever since Gabe became his stepfather, the true colours showed. The man seemed to have one activity and that was hurting Percy. It led to insults, abuse, the touching, and - invading. . .

And the thing that hurt most was that Percy pushed everyone away so that he would have nobody to talk to. His mother was always concerned, always asking, and then soon suspecting - which couldn't happen. Percy didn't want to see the sad look in his mother's eyes, ever. As a last option sort of thing, he stayed out of the house mostly, walking around aimlessly and once tried to drink. It didn't wash away the pain, but it helped. Only a little bit.

Since Percy was eighteen, he was supposed to go to college, or university soon. _Wait, not supposed to_. It wasn't required, and Percy had bad grades that wouldn't get him anywhere. He might turn out like Gabe. High school dropout, looking in a career to involve with drugs and rape kids.

Although Percy never swore - well, out loud anyway - because his mom disliked usage of profanity, he figured this was an exception. " _Fuck_ ," he said. It didn't make him feel better. Actually, it made him want to laugh. But laugh because it was crazy, really, how his life always turned upside down and never up.

"Hey, are you okay? Gods, sorry I'm late, but -"

Percy slowly looked at a person. Probably same age, but wearing a purple t-shirt with jeans, and a matching purple mask. Okay, the boy in the mask. It wasn't that strange - you saw weirder things in New York. "Who are you?"

"I'm the son of Jupiter. I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed Titan Krios with my own hand."

"I meant name wise."

"Jason Grace. Please to meet you . . .?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Huh, that name sounds really familiar. Almost like I heard it somewhere. You might be wondering why I'm wearing a mask."

"Not really."

Jason awkwardly nodded his head, seeming deflated. "I flew here. Didn't you see me, in the sky?"

"No."

Finally the son of Jupiter (whose father is actually named after a planet?) softly said, "Did someone rape you?"

Percy laughed dryly, but didn't reply. "Okay, now I'm wondering why you're wearing a mask. Are you ugly or something?"

Jason looked offended. "No. But my sister, Thalia, said that I should wear a superhero costume."

"You don't have a cape." Percy sat on the ground, watching the water turn a dull colour. He reached for his clothes which were damp, considering to put them on.

"I can help," Jason promised. "I know what it's like. Maybe not as good as you. Just talk to me."

"I am." Percy looked at Jason's eyes, trying to find any hint of emotion. Sympathy? Disgust? Sadness? But he couldn't; he just saw blue irises that looked like the colour of the sky.

"As much as you like to become unreadable, you only end up turning away from everything. So don't," Jason said. "I tried blocking people out. Luckily, Thalia tries to know me. And I guess that's why it's not bad to have an older sister, because they care. Well, some do."

"You're right," Percy said. "I've been an incredible asshole to push away the people that love me most."

"You don't seem that sincere."

The green-eyed boy scoffed, putting his clothes back on. "Thank you, Jason. But I don't fucking care that much. You don't know what it's like, and even people who do think differently. I know I'm isolating myself, but maybe that's what I want. Asshole." Sure enough, Jason flinched at the words. Percy quietly thought _I'm sorry_ , but couldn't turn back on his words. "You've done your job, so you can fly away now."

"You really think I do this all for publicity or something? That I get something off of seeing people trying to avoid the darkness in the world? That people go through so much more than I do, and I can't do that much about it? Yeah, I just love my 'job'." Jason's eyes flashed a darker look, and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Nice cue. Did you plan that out?"

"Percy, I can't save everyone. I've seen people ignoring me and I can't stand watching them die. Just live, okay? Because . . . maybe it's selfish of me, but throwing your life away is unfair. You deserve to live, and if you show whoever wants to bring you down that you're going through this, you're one of the strongest people ever."

"Okay." Percy's eyes casted down. "Where were you when I was being raped? Why would you claim that you're helping when you weren't there when I needed you the most? You just say words, but you never did anything."

"That's not fair. I had to help other people."

"Now you know. Life isn't fair, and you fool people into thinking they have a lot to live for. What do I have? If I continue through life, I'll become a person who does bad things. No longer the prey, but the predator."

Jason stumbled away. "I can't do this." He left, sure enough somehow flying away.

Percy watched, as Jason escaped. He used to love superheroes. Until he realised that they're normal like him. That they break as easily.


	4. That You're Falling Apart?

**A/N** : Thank you for reading this story. Everyone of you, who took the time. Of course, with the pairing, this is where it takes full swing to AU.

 **SUMMARY** : In which Luke Castellan has to make a decison. AU. Rating - M

 **SONG** : Nobody Listen / Lighthouse

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Everybody talk but nobody listen"**

* * *

Whenever people on the street passed by Luke Castellan and Charlie Beckendorf, everyone of their heads were turned. Although most of them do not racial profile, or discriminate for two boys - one white and the other black - to be together, it was an odd sight. Most thought of it as some sort of joke, or at least a taboo subject.

Luke had sandy-blond hair, cropped short, and a steady look on his face, showing obvious lack of interest towards crowds and people. He wasn't socially awkward, but noisy conversations were irritating.

Charlie, or Charles, as the nickname went, was a very tall African-American. He was shy in a sort of way, sometimes mumbling which made some people think he was stupid. He wasn't - in fact, he was brilliant in academics but downplayed it for lack of attention. At school he always attended shop classes, planning to be an engineer when he grew up. Hs voice always seemed to relax Luke, which was maybe why they both started to hang out. It was low and smooth, with no detection of sarcasm. He was pure in a sort of way.

And, well, Luke . . . he was pretty fucked up. Innocence always made him drawn to it, although he could never fix back when he was so naïve and thought that life was full of possibilities. What made him that way was not being neglected, although that played a factor, but finally _seeing_.

His house was blocks away from an alleyway, which he always walked by to the small grocery store at the corner. You could tell that it screamed trouble, the alleyway. Didn't it always in movies? Gangs, dungs, where all the "bad" people hung out? Dumpsters, where people purposely missed so garbage littered the asphalt ground, and walls painted with obscene graffiti, mostly favouring the word 'fuck'?

Well, as cliché as the scenery was, that was sort of a lie for 'trouble'. It was where most people went to smoke. Or have sex. Once, Luek saw a woman on her knees, giving a man a blowjob. He made sre to walk by quickly that time, and couldn't help but feel disgusted. Sex was good - well, the pleasure was. He never did it with anybody before, but it seemed meaningless. The people in the alleyway probably didn't even know each other, and yet let that supposed moment of intimacy become worthless.

On a Saturday - in which he had yet another fight with his mother - he walked to clear his head. As usual, cars were driving down the busy roads, which were slicked with from last night's rain. New York was usually crowded, and sometimes you could easily get lost. He saw a man - shaggy black hair, and tired expression - walk by. The brunet seemed to be lost in another world, eyes having a faraway look. Luke almost said 'hello' but vetoed the idea. He wondered if the man would be rude about it, or stare strangely. Courtesy was common, but most people had a schedule to keep ip with or greeted back only for a brief moment. What was the point?

His phone suddenly chimed, and Luke pulled it out of his pocket, the screen flashing.

BECKENDORF: Hi, are you still coming to the restaurant? Frank says he's busy, so it'll just be you and me :)

Luke almost laughed at how his boyfriend sounded so earnest. He hastily sent a text.

LUKE: Yeah, I just need a moment. Coming over at 8?

BECKENDORF: Okay. I've already ordered your favourite

The time was seven forty-five. Realistically, if Luke wanted to arrive at Calypso's Diner on time, he had to hail a cab. Contrary to belief, t was quite easy for one at this time of day.

Once a taxi arrived, he gave the address and went in the back seat, putting his seat belt on. He wondered if wearing sweats and a t-shirt was a good idea, but it was casual anyway. Expectantly, the taxicab arrived at the destination just ten minutes before eiht. After he paid for the fare, he walked in the Diner. Country music was playing, and chattering already sounded.

 _Gods, I forgot how annoying it was._

Luke felt a pair of eyes on him, and saw a redhead smiling flirtatiously, tossing her hair back. Hm, it'll be so awkward to let her know who she was flirting with. Rolling his eyes a bit, he advanced at a booth to where Charlie was sitting. "Painful," he stated.

"What?" Charlie looked confused, as Luke sat across from him.

"Sometime I wonder if I scream anybody can hear me over the noise."

"It's not that bad." Charlie smiled, and grabbed Luke's hand, holding it. "As long as I can hear you, it's okay."

Luke almost pulled away. He felt too many people were staring at them; at their affection. He hated that he had an instinct to hide from what should be natural and understandable. Anyone could ruin the moment, just because of who they are.

Luke didn't know what he was thinking, but he looked over to where the red-head was sitting. The once flirting girl had her mouth open in a small oval shape, and then she quickly walked out. Was she shocked? Humiliated? Or disgusted?

A waitress came at the moment, delivering food. "Okay, so one cheeseburger, no onions or pickles, french fries. . ." She didn't seem bother at the hand-holding.

The blond swallowed, and slowly removed from the grip to claim his dinner. Although he didn't seem hungry, he ate just to show that there was nothing wrong.

Charlie had a slight frown, but didn't say anything.

. . .

The African-American drove both of them home, and the car ride was silent until he said, "Obviously something's bothering you."

Luke didn't know what to say. He nodded instead, looking outside his window, as if finding a better distraction.

"Do you want to go to your house? Or . . . mine?"

Charlie was blushing; Luke didn't need to look to find out. "Yours," the blond replied.

. . .

 _Luke wondered if it was happening too fast. He stared up at Charlie, hoping his eyes didn't show fear. Beckendorf, almost shyly, placed a hand on his inner thigh, brushing against the bare skin. The sensation was light and tingly, which already made Luke stifle a moan._

 _Charlie grabbed the bottle of lube, using a large amount, and put it on his own member before signaling it was his boyfriend's turn._

 _Rolling over, Luke laid on his stomach and parted his legs open. The lube was spread in his hole, and he almost jerked at the cold feeling. It felt . . . weird. A bit terrifying._ This. Was this meaningless? _Almost eighteen in two months, Luke didn't know if he and Charlie will still be together. It was hard to consider, given their different plans for college or university._

 _Charlie began to stretch the hole, scissoring and adjusting to add another digit once Luke said it was okay. The only sound that both boys could hear was the pants and gasps; uneven and out of synch with each other._

 _Luke already felt pain, even though they haven't finished the breaching. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, and grimaced at what a vulnerable state he was in._

I'm not ready yet . . . to give up something I could actually keep for a while _. He felt his eyes sting, and for once, he didn't mind crying._ _"No," he said quietly. "I don't want to do this anymore."_

 _Wordlessly, the boys shifted apart, pulling their clothes back on._

 _Beckendorf kept wondering what he did wrong, but knew that his boyfriend was already gone - lost in a different path that wouldn't match his._

 _And maybe that was okay, to figure everything out before it was too late._


End file.
